


New Kid on the Block

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is the new kid on the block. He is transfered to St. James where he meets Justin; the school's most know rebel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: my first fan fic. take it easy. please review.   


* * *

Brian’s POV  
  
*beep beep* *beep beep* *beep beep* *beep beep*  
"Ugh..shut the fuck up!!" I yell as I slam my fist on the alarm clock. "FUCK!!" Now my fist hurts like a motherfucker. I really don’t want to go to school. New city, new school, no friends, who the hell wants that. Next thing I know my dad is coming up the stairs.  
  
"Brian, get the fuck up your going to be late for school."  
  
"Dad, I don’t want to go!"  
  
"Don’t make me get cold water cause you know I will."  
  
"Fine fine, I’m up now. You happy?"  
  
"Absolutely. Your mother is making you breakfast. Hurry up."  
  
"Bitch." I get out of bed a head to the shower. My dick is hard so I jack off in the shower, clean up, and head to the closet. What style should I go with today? I think I will go with my Levi’s with a black wifebeater, and to top it all off and my black leather Prada boots. I head back to the bathroom and to style my hair and brush my teeth. Now that I’m done I head downstairs to eat my breakfast.  
  
I eat my breakfast and take the keys to the Vette from my dad and say goodbye. When I get there, I head to the Guidance Department and the lady asks my name and tells me to wait just a couple of minutes. Next thing I know, the most beautiful blonde haired boy I have ever seen walks into the room. The guidance counselor says "Mr. Taylor, this is the last time I’m talking to you before you get suspended. again." "Yes ma’am" he replies. Those words go straight to my cock. He turns around and locks eyes with me. I smirk and he smirks back. "Mr. Kinney?" "That’s me." And with that, the blonde walks out of the office. Damn I’m screwed.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: another chapter. enjoy. review.   


* * *

Brian's POV  
  
After I finish with the Guidance Counselor and the Principal, I head down the halls of St. James with my schedule in hand, trying to find the class I should be in now. I look down at my paper then back up at the door; yes this is it, Trigonometry, room 151. I open the door and walk over to the teacher who is at the overhead projector with a slide on it lecturing the class about ‘Verifying Trigonometric Identities’. She signs off on the paper and asks "Mr. Taylor please raise your hand.".  
  
"What for?", replies the blonde.  
  
"Mr. Kinney, please take a seat next to the young blonde man who cannot have a decent attitude." I walk to the back of the classroom and sit down next to ‘Mr. Taylor’, the boy from the Guidance Office. I see him in the corner of my eye stealing glances of my body. I turn to confront him.  
  
"Brian." I say as I extend my hand.  
He takes it and the touch goes directly to my cock. "Justin."  
"Well Justin, nice to meet you."  
"Diddo. So, where did you move from?"  
"Philly."  
"Ahh the big city."  
"Yep, I hated it there. Too many fucking people that couldn’t mind they’re own damn business."  
"So, how long have you been in town?"  
"Moved in yesterday."  
"So you haven’t had a chance to look around town?"  
"Naw, my paps, my mom, my sis, and I have been too busy unpacking."  
"What’s your sister’s name?"  
"Claire. She’s 5."  
"I have a sister too, Molly. She’s 8."  
"Cute."  
"So, what are you doing later tonight?"  
"I might be able to get out of unpacking. Why?"  
"I taking you somewhere. It will blow your mind away."  
"Hmmmm. I can’t wait."  
  
  
Later that day at the Taylor House....  
"Mom, Dad, I’m going out."  
"Where are you going sweetie?"  
"I’m going to Daphne’s and then we’re probably going to go catch a movie or something."  
"Ok have fun."  
"Oh I will. I always do." I smirk and walk out of the house to go pick up Brian. He gave me his address earlier and it’s about 3 minutes away from my house, which is about 15 from Liberty. I walk up to his house and ring the doorbell and the cutest little girl answers the door with her father about 3 feet behind her.  
"HI! Who are you?" she asks happily.  
"Hey cutie. My name is Justin."  
"Are you going out with my brother?"  
Wow, I didn’t see that one coming. I have no clue what to tell her. I want to go out with Brian but I have heard he doesn’t ‘do boyfriends’. I look about at her dad and he replies, "She knows he’s gay."  
"Well, in that case, I want to. I’m just going to show him around a little tonight."  
"You’re awfully dressed up to go sight seeing. Aren’t you?"  
"Not the sight seeing we’re going to." I say with a smirk plastered on my face.  
"Brian is in his room finishing getting ready. He should be almost done considering he’s been up there for 2 hours."  
I laugh and ask which one is his. He tells me upstairs second on the left. I thank him and make my way upstairs. All I want to do now is run back downstairs and throw up and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: new chapter. please review.   


* * *

Brian's POV  
I'm finally on my last box. It's the box I've been avoiding the entire time I was unpacking. It's all my shit from St. James. Trophies, awards, metals, pictures. Mikey. I miss Mikey. And Deb. I wish I could go back catch up with them, but it's too a long drive. There's a wet spot on one of these pictures and it's only then that I realize I'm crying. 'Damn it Kinney, suck it up!' I wipe my eyes just as I hear a knock on the door. I collect myself and tell them to come in. It's Justin. 

Justin's POV  
I'm so nervous walking up the stairs. I have no idea why. 'Okay Taylor, get a grip.' I knock on the door and hear Brian tell me to come in. It looks like he's been crying but I know better than to say anything. So i just say "Hey." 

"Hey yourself." Brain replies.

"You ready to go?" I ask. 

"Yeah give me just a second. Let me finish putting this shit away. Then we can go."

I hop up on his bed. It's really conformable. He laughs and says make yourself at home. I tell him in a soft, sexy voice that I plan to. I can hear his breathing increase and his body tense up a little. But that is not my purpose yet so I'm not saying anymore. In a few minutes he's done. "Okay then let's go." We get out to my car and he sees my Mustang.

"Hot car! Hey dad why don't you get me one of those?" Brian kind of whines to his father. But it's hot on him.

"Damn it Brian why did you have to guess your graduation present?" I sense sarcasm.

"You're getting me a car?!?!?" I know where this is going......

"Yeah a fucking Hot Wheels!" Knew it.

I can't help it and burst out laughing. Brian glares at me. He gets in the passenger seat and slams my door. I tell his father we will be back later. I get in the car and see that he's pouting. I lean over and nibble on his lip. He opens up and I kiss him. Tongue and all. We make out in his driveway until he puts his hand on my head which reminds me I want to take it slow with him. So I break the kiss and start up the car. I look over and tell him to "Hold on tight baby!" and squeal out of his driveway and down the street towards Liberty.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: sorry for the delay! school is annoying. hope everyone had an amazing new year! leave your love!   


* * *

Justin's POV

In the car on the way over we keep conversation. We talk about his old school and how he likes St. James compared to his old school. How he is a soccer star and if he is going to play for the soccer team here. He doesn't know yet but he's thinking about it. I look over and see what natural beauty he really has. Strong bone structure, high cheek bones, full sexy lips, the perfect shade of hair, and the most intense eyes I have ever seen.

We pull up onto Liberty and I park the car. He is looking through the wind shield and as he tries to keep a clam look upon his face I can tell he has never really been exposed to this.

"Holy Shit!" he exclaims.  
"Something wrong?" I smirk.  
"No. I mean I've that I'm gay since forever been I have never seen anything like this!"  
"Yeah, well, you get used to it."

I take him to Torso where Em works. He will be so excited to see the guy I was up talking to him all night about. We walk in and Em comes running over and lifts me into the air. And I actually squeal.

"EMMETT!"  
"Why why why. Mr Justin Taylor himself. What are you doing out here this time of day darling?"  
"Coming to see you sweet thang!"

I turn to introduce Brian to Emmett and he has the biggest scowl on his face. He looks like he wants to kill Emmett.

"Brian this is Emmett. Emmett Brain."

Brian sticks his hand out but Emmett is having none of that and pulls him into a hug.

"Hey there sweet thing! Yummy yummy! Oh Justin you have hooked yourself one hunk of hottieness."

"Hottiness! Em come on. Let him go." 

"Thank you! God finally it was getting hard to breathe!"

I walk up behind Brian and place my hand on his dick and whisper in his ear "That's not the only thing that is hard." And walk away.


End file.
